Dangerous Secret
by Kuriboh
Summary: Seto's eyesight begins to fade and he doesn't tell anyone untill it is too late. ((Pairings: SetoxSerenity Rating may go up later on))(((Chapter 4 up!!!)))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started when he was walking Mokuba home from school and they were just at the edge of the park grounds. Then all of a sudden his vision became blurry little by little. He tried to blink it away but it never happened.  
  
"Big Brother? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked seeing Seto blinking more that usual.  
  
"Umm. yes I'm fine Mokuba. I'm fine." Seto said after a long moment of silence. Then it started to clear up and Seto thought he just had something in his eyes. So he just shrugged it off and led Mokuba home.  
  
"Mokuba. Go to the dining room and eat dinner." Seto told Mokuba as they entered the mansion and locked the door.  
  
"But what about you Seto? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Mokuba was getting worried. His big brother never acted like this before.  
  
"Yes. I just have to check on the company stocks." Seto walked upstairs into his room. He took out his laptop and began typing away at it.  
  
'It's a down day in the market. Man! What news is making it fall?' Seto thought and sighed.  
  
He went down the marble staircase and into the dining room where Mokuba was impatiently waiting for him. He was pouting and watching Seto as he entered the room.  
  
"What took you?" Mokuba asked standing up and walking up to his older brother still pouting.  
  
Seto laughed softly and smiled. "Come here!" Seto grabbed his younger sibling into a headlock and started giving him a noogie.  
  
"AHHH! Seto stop that!" Mokuba couldn't stop laughing even when Seto let him go. He just fell to the ground laughing. Seto picked Mokuba up, got a sandwich and ran him upstairs into Mokuba's room. Seto then threw Mokuba on the bed, tucked him in, and turned of the light.  
  
"Sweet dreams little brother." He left the room.  
  
Seto went into his room and flopped down on his bed. What was up with that thing that happened at the park, he thought.  
  
Then he lay in bed thinking. Then his eyesight blacked out. He couldn't see at all.  
  
"Mokuba!" He called from his room.  
  
Mokuba came into the room worried.  
  
"What is it Seto?! What's wrong?" Seto sensed Mokuba by his side.  
  
"I-I don't know! Something!" Said sitting up and putting a hand on his forehead.  
  
Mokuba looked at his older brother confused. He didn't know what to do.  
  
After a few minutes, Seto's eyesight came back. He blinked at the light and then looked at Mokuba.  
  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked worried as ever.  
  
"I went blind." Seto looked at Mokuba and frowned. 'I'm going blind but no one but Mokuba should find out about this.' He thought. "Mokuba?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll call someone later but, until then, do not tell any one about this. Okay?"  
  
"Okay but be sure to call someone, promise?"  
  
"I promise. Now go back to bed." He smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair.  
  
When Mokuba left the room, Seto lay back down and soon drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and all of that stuff.  
  
Note: Thoughts of Seto will be shown like this ' '.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Seto awoke, got changed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
When he came downstairs into the kitchen, he sat and thought about what he could do for his little brother's birthday. 'Mokuba loves parties,' He thought. 'But then he might invite that Yugi Motou. But other than that, I can't stand little kids.'  
  
Seto thought about that for a while.  
  
'But Mokuba doesn't have any friends his age. I guess we'll have to stick with Yugi and the gang.' He sighed. 'It's the least I can do.'  
  
Later on that day, Seto brought Mokuba to the arcade and called Yugi and his friends to meet him there for his brother's birthday.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said as he entered the arcade with Yugi and the others.  
  
"Hi!" Mokuba said running up to the group.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Mokuba!" Yugi said handing Mokuba a present. Joey, Tea, Tristin, and Bakura did the same.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto called.  
  
"Hmm?" Mokuba answered as he came to his big brother's side.  
  
"If they ask you, do not tell them anything. You know...last night?"  
  
"What thing? I don't remember any secret. Maybe it was all a dream."  
  
"Yeah... Maybe..."  
  
'Maybe it was...' The young CEO thought. 'Yet again, Mokuba's memory isn't very good.' He sighed and watched everyone else have fun.  
  
Then, it happened again. Darkness filled his eyes and again, he couldn't see. Seto stood up and felt his way to the door and leaned against the wall just outside of the arcade.  
  
A few hours later, Seto closed his eyes and mad himself look like he was looking down.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Seto panicked. It was Yugi. What was he supposed to say to him?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just checking if you were okay." He said in a cheerful mood. "Are you?" Yugi sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah... I-I'm fine..." Seto said tilting his head back a little so it faced the sun and put his hand in front of his face. He couldn't see anything. Even in pitch-blackness you could've been able to see your own hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto jumped. He thought Yugi had gone inside.  
  
"Umm... yes. I'm fine. I-I just need some time alone." Seto waved for Yugi to leave. He sighed again and closed his eyes. The sun seemed to irritate still even if he couldn't see it himself.  
  
He was glad Mokuba had forgotten because he really didn't want him to worry. Now that his eyesight was gone for a while, Seto could hear everything that was being said in the arcade.  
  
"So how's my brother?" Seto heard Mokuba ask.  
  
"He says he's fine but I think something's wrong" Yugi answered.  
  
"Well something's been wrong!" Mokuba blurted worriedly. "He's been locking himself in his room for periods of time and on his free-time, he usually reads things about or in Braille! It's really weird."  
  
"Yeah I agree." Joey barged in this time. "Kaiba hasn't been out as much lately. You used to see him around almost every corner!"  
  
"Hmm..." Tea pondered this for a moment. "This is odd. Kaiba reading Braille, locking his bedroom door, and not out as often? You think Seto might be going blind?"  
  
Seto began panicking. He didn't want Yugi and his friends to worry either!  
  
"No! He's fine! I know it." Seto could tell Mokuba didn't want to believe it even though it was true.  
  
Joey was the next to talk. "Everythin' might go back to normal by tomarraw."  
  
Seto blinked realizing that his eyesight came back. He came into the arcade holding Mokuba's cake.  
  
"Sorry it's kinda late." Seto smiled. Everyone gasped. Seto barely smiled in front of anybody besides Mokuba.  
  
"This is the best birthday present you have gotten me yet!" Mokuba hugged Seto and Seto continued to smile. Joey took a little snapshot of it. When it developed and everybody saw it, they were all laughing. Joey accidentally caught Yugi in it with cake smeared all over his mouth. Yugi blushed and began laughing with everyone else.  
  
For Seto, this was the best moment of his life.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Hope you liked it! I'll write some more a.s.a.p. Smell you all later and have a nice day!  
  
;D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After the party, Seto and Mokuba headed home.  
  
"So... did you have fun Mokuba?" Seto asked as he walked inside.  
  
"That was the best ever!" Mokuba was jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay. Now go upstairs, change and eat dinner then we'll watch some television."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Seto sat at the table and a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked on the counter top next to the microwave. He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
'To whoever finds this,  
  
Please take good care of the Millennium Ankh I've no use for it anymore and someone has to keep it safe. You will come to know it's abilities sooner or later.'  
  
And it wasn't signed.  
  
Seto just shrugged and stuck the Millennium Item in his pocket. He then felt a strange force run through him and felt like he was going to black out.  
  
He gave out a cry and Mokuba came in to see what was going on.  
  
Mokuba saw Seto was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding his head and something gold was hanging around his neck and it was glowing.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried. "What's going on?"  
  
Seto didn't answer. His head was spinning. Then...he felt himself leave his own body and began to fall.  
  
"What's going on?" He said as he landed in a black nothingness. He walked around and wrapped his coat tighter around him. "Why is it so cold here? Where am I anyway?"  
  
"You are in the shadow realm..." A voice said. "I have brought you here for a little shadow game." He gave out a cackle. "If you win... I will claim you the official master of the Millennium Ankh and leave you alone."  
  
"And if I lose...?" Seto asked eager to get the game over with and leave.  
  
"If you lose..." He began. "Your mind and soul will be locked away in the shadow realm forever and you can never escape."  
  
"Fine." A duel arena appeared in between the two. "Let's duel!"  
  
Seto and the mysterious person drew their hands and began the duel.  
  
"We'll start with 2000 life points." The person smiled. "I play this card face-down in defense mode."  
  
"I play this card face down in defence mode." Seto place his card face down.  
  
The voice gave a soft laugh. "Hmm...I summon Gaia The Fierce Night and attack that monster in defense mode!"  
  
Seto smiled. 'Why is he smiling? This is supposed to be bad!' The person began to panic but not physically.  
  
Seto flipped the card over to reveal that it was Labyrinth Wall.  
  
"No..." The standings were Seto: 2000 and ???: 1600  
  
Seto drew a card and sighed. "I play these two cards face down and summon Jirai Gumo!"  
  
The other drew a card and added it to his hand. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Seto gasped. He too had a Blue Eyes in his hand. But he had a plan for he hadn't told this person his rules.  
  
He drew a card.  
  
"I summon the Blackland Fire Dragon and attack that Blue Eyes!" Seto smiled and watched the person look clueless of what Seto was thinking. To ???'s surprise, the Blue Eyes ((With the Attack of 3000)) was demolished by a Blackland Fire Dragon ((With an Attack of 1500))!  
  
"H-how did you do that?!" He was confused and didn't know what his reincarnation was thinking.  
  
"My rules: Divine is unbeatable, shadow beats light, light beats fiend, fiend beats dream, dream beats shadow, electric beats aqua, aqua beats pyro, pyro beats forest, forest beats wind, wind beats earth, and earth beats electric." Seto smiled and was pleased to see the person's expression deepen into confusion. "Oh... and my turn isn't over yet. I play Raigeki!"  
  
All of this mysterious person's cards disappear from the field.  
  
"Attack him directly Jirai Gumo!" Seto commanded.  
  
This was it... he won.  
  
"You are pretty good Seto Kaiba." The person said and stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.  
  
Seto let out another gasp. 'He looks exactly like me!' Seto said to himself.  
  
"You can call me Seto if you would like but I am not the CEO of a company."  
  
Seto just stared. 'He has the same name, too.'  
  
"I am a High Priest and I come from ancient Egypt."  
  
Well his clothing did look peculiar and strange. "Well I'm Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"I'll be sending you back and I will not bother you again." The high priest bowed and Seto began to fall again but this time instead of landing, he blacked out.  
  
A few minutes later, Seto awoke in the living room of his mansion with Yugi, his friends, and Mokuba gathered around him.  
  
He shakes his head and groans. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure but I think it has something to do with that thing." Yugi pointed up at the Millennium Ankh that was hanging from around his neck.  
  
Seto stuck it under his shirt. "Oh that's nothing. And who invited you guys here?"  
  
"Sorry Seto... I got worried and I didn't know what to do!" Mokuba began to cry.  
  
Seto comforted his younger brother and told him that it was good of him to get someone. It was the right thing to do.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm gonna go to the hospital tomorrow and get a surgery on my eyes."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"Huh! Why?" Mokuba began to panic.  
  
"I'll be fine... You probably don't remember me telling you one night that I had eye problems and I probably might go blind in the next year or so."  
  
Mokuba nodded his approval. Seto stood and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Yugi..." Seto said.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"You and your friends watch Mokuba for me, kay?"  
  
They all nodded and Seto was out the door and into his limo.  
  
When at the hospital he walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Yes how may I help you Mr. Kaiba?" The nurse asked kindly and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'd like surgery done on my eyes." Kaiba said awkwardly.  
  
"Why is that sir?"  
  
"I think I'm going blind..."  
  
"Let me check your eyes sir."  
  
The nurse stood up and checked his eyes. "Hmm... yes there is something wrong. I'll set it up for now sir?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
A few minutes later he was in the waiting room waiting to be called.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" The doctor called.  
  
Seto stood and walked through the doorway.  
  
"An eye surgery right?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"Okay just lay here and I'll give you a shot."  
  
Seto lay down. He tensed as the needle made contact with his skin. Then...just like that, he was out cold.  
  
A week later, Seto woke up his head hurting like heck. He groans and notices that his eyes are bandaged over. He couldn't see!  
  
He pressed the button to call the nurse.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?" The nurse came in.  
  
"Um...how come I can't see?" Seto asked.  
  
"Your surgery was a success and your eyes need two months or so to heal."  
  
Seto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I would want something to eat too."  
  
He heard the nurse walk out the door.  
  
"I see you've finally come around." He heard a cheery female voice in the other bed that was in the room. "You've been asleep for seven days now!"  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba. Owner of Kaiba Corp. but Mokuba's taken over for now."  
  
She giggles softly. "I'm Serenity Wheeler. Joey's sister."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"14. You?"  
  
"16."  
  
She giggled again. Seto heard her stand up and sit next to him on the bed. Seto sat up.  
  
"So you're recovering from eye surgery too?"  
  
"Yep." He decided that he wanted to know what this girl looked like. "Umm... can I...umm...let's see."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Seto felt her facial features. "Wow...you must be very pretty." Seto blushed and was glad that she couldn't see that.  
  
"Everyone says that. Here...let me see yours."  
  
After a moment of getting to know each other, memorize the sound of each one's voice and smell, the nurse came in brining some food.  
  
"I see you've met Miss Wheeler." She set the food down on the side table. "I got some breakfast for you too Serenity." And the nurse walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I'm able to, kay?  
  
Smell you all later!  
  
~Kuriboh 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seto awoke the next morning feeling the sun on his face. He stretched and pressed the button to call the nurse.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, how may I help you?" The nurse asked as she walked in.  
  
"Umm yeah. Can you get breakfast for Serenity and me?" Seto sat up in his bed and looked in the direction of where the nurse's voice coming.  
  
"Yes sir." And she began to walk out.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked before she left. "When am I going home?"  
  
"Miss Wheeler will be leaving for home this afternoon. Would you like to accompany her?"  
  
Seto nodded. He was sure Mokuba was frantic about his older brother not being there for a week and a day and a half.  
  
The nurse walked out.  
  
"Serenity?" Seto called out softly. "You awake?"  
  
Serenity yawned. "I guess I am now." She giggled softly. "So... you're gonna go home with me right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great!" She always sounded so happy. Seto liked that about Serenity. Always so cheery and high spirited. Sorta like Mokuba.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning together in silence.  
  
Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, and Mr. Motou came in that afternoon to bring them home.  
  
"I see you've met my lil' sis." Joey said as he entered the room,  
  
"Yeah. She's a great friend." Seto said and smiled slightly. "Hey Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba ran up to seto and hugged him.  
  
"The company is doing great thanks to me and Yugi!" Mokuba was so proud that he ran the company without his brother's help.  
  
"Yugi and me." Seto corrected.  
  
"What's the difference?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's proper." Seto anwered.  
  
"So?"  
  
Serenity giggled. She stood up, took Joey's hand and talked awhile before leaving.  
  
Seto stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
'What's this?' He thought as something cold and hard came in contact with his hand. He felt around it and remembered the gold item that came with the note on the kitchen counter.  
  
Then some sort of energy surged all throughout his body.  
  
'I thought he said he'd leave me alone!" Seto began to become furious. Then...he began to see faint white outlines of the things and people around him. Everything else? Black.  
  
"What the..." Seto looked around and saw a young woman standing next to Joey.  
  
"Something wrong Seto?" She asked. She sounded so much like Serenity. Maybe she was.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Seto answered.  
  
'It's only temporary.' A voice said in his head.  
  
'Seto?' He thought.  
  
'Call me Seth or Sepiroth so you don't get confused.' The voice replied.  
  
'Okay. So, exactly how long will this last?'  
  
'Untill you get those bandages off your eyes.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Seto?" Serenity called.  
  
"Uh...yeah?" Seto answered.  
  
"Do you mind if Bakura helps you out?"  
  
"He doesn't have to. I can find my way."  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
'One problem.' Seth announced as soon as Seto stepped through the door. 'It only works in light. So it'll be useless in darkness or pitch blackness.'  
  
'Thanks for telling me that.' And he followed Yugi, Joey, Mr. Motou, Bakura, and Serenity while Mokuba stayed at his side.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity asked. "Can we have them come to our place for a while?" They stepped into an elevator and it began to decend.  
  
"Sure! As long as they're willing to." Joey answered. Everyone agreed that going to Joey's place was a great idea.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay without any guidance?" Seto could tell he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Seto looked at his younger sibling and smiled. 'Untill night fall at least.' He said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finished this chappie fast but never had time to post it. I'm sooo srry!!  
  
Well, smell you all later!  
  
~Kuriboh 


End file.
